


Outtake: Hallway Argument Between Micaela and Zayn

by Mica Eli Hall (Mickey_D)



Series: Five Boys and a Girl [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mica%20Eli%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While filming for "One Direction", Louis gets an idea to have some fun on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outtake: Hallway Argument Between Micaela and Zayn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This idea came to me last night. I wanted to have some fun with my characters. This is a little blip of what happened behind the scenes during my story "One Direction". Feel free to check out the actual, full story.

**Outtakes: Hallway Argument Between Micaela and Zayn**

 

_Fade in as the director can be heard giving last minute instructions..._

Liam comes up to the camera with a water bottle in his hand cradled against his chest. “This is the scene when Micaela and Zayn have their big fight,” he says quietly as the camera swings towards the two people mentioned standing in the hallway with a few people giving them last minute instructions. “It’ll be fun to watch since the two of them really don’t ever get mad at each other.” Niall is reclining in a chair throwing pieces of popcorn in his mouth. He misses, almost tumbling out of the chair as he tries to catch a stray piece. Harry comes into the side of the picture, slowly poking Liam’s cheek.

“Quiet on set!” the director shouts. The little group around Zayn and Micaela disperses. Micaela shakes her hands out and releases a few quick breaths trying to still her usually smiling lips into a scowl. Zayn closes his eyes as he runs through his lines once more in his head. “Action!”

Their lines come out fast as they spit them at each other, coming off more angry than anyone ever imagined they could be. Liam and Harry are watching closely. Niall is still munching on his popcorn. As Micaela and Zayn barrel toward the kiss, Harry slowly brings his hands from behind his back and over Liam’s eyes. He mouths to the camera, He’s too young. Liam swats the boy away. Harry covers his mouth as Liam scowls at him. It’s when Zayn pulls Micaela off the ground that something truly show stopping happens.

“Get a room!” Louis shouts, tossing water from his water bottle towards the couple.

Niall lets out a laugh as the shock of the water causes Micaela and Zayn to stop kissing and glare at Louis. He laughs so hard his chair tips back and he falls, popcorn going everywhere. Harry is doubled-over with his own laughter. Liam, like the directors, is shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“Really, Lou?” Micaela asks, looking comical in her attempt to be seriously annoyed with Louis. Louis nods with a wide grin on his face.

“Louis is the reason why this movie is never going to get done,” Liam muses.

_The director bringing everyone back to focus, with a slight reprimand to Louis, can be heard as the scene fades out..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to see more out takes or deleted scenes.


End file.
